Karkat's Wings
by BeAfraidGalaxyCats
Summary: Karkat must help his friends Gamzee and Tavros before it's too late, but of course somebody has to get in his way. It's a good thing Sir Strider has come to his rescue. T for mild language.


Once upon a time, in a land not too far away, there lived a young man. This young man was named Gamzee Makara. Gamzee was somewhat troubled. There were voices in his head that always told him what to do. The only thing he could do to stop it was eat the pies that his good friend Tavros Nitram always liked to make for him.

Little did he know, a great fairy, Karkat Vantas, would come in the middle of the night and enchant the pies so that they would keep the voices away.

One night, as Karkat was on his way to make certain that Gamzee wouldn't lose his sanity, a menacing, red-eyed, white scaled dragon appeared before him.

"BE GONE, FOUL BEAST!" Karkat shouted at the reptile.

The dragon just cackled, licked his face with her long, slimy tongue, grabbed him with her strong claws and flew off, gripping the fairy snugly.

The next morning Tavros went down to the kitchen to prepare some pie for his friend. He opened the cupboard, but there was no pie. He then went to the sitting room and there were pie pans all over the floor. They had all been licked clean.

"Gamzee?" Tavros called out to his friend.

There was no reply.

He called again, but still, no reply.

Tavros decided to search for his missing friend. He walked all around the house, but could not find him. He decided Gamzee must have gone down to the pond to relax.

"Gam?" he called out to his friend, whom he saw sitting on the edge of the pond, his hands on his face and his elbows on his knees.

"Go away, Tavros."

"What happened to the pies, Gamzee?"

"I said, go away."

"Hey, are you okay?" he put his hand on Gamzee's shoulder.

"NO!" the boy shouted and spun around, grabbing his friend's wrist and throwing him to the ground.

Gamzee stood over Tavros with a glimmer of maliciousness in his eyes. Tavros knew what was about to happen, but didn't try to stop it. He knew that would just make it worse.

There was a flash of light and a piercing pain and then everything was over.

Gamzee stood over his deceased friend, pie smeared all over his face and blood all over his hands and clothes.

Then a great lizard flew over his head. It had come from the mountains and appeared to be heading to the woods, probably to find food.

Back at the dragon's cave, the fairy Karkat was chained to the far wall. There was a collar around his neck and food and water dishes, which he had knocked over in his anger, within reach. It was as if the dragon was keeping him as a pet.

On the wall there were many chalk drawings. Most of which were done by the dragon. She liked writing her name on the wall. "T3R3ZI." She often forced Karkat to draw many different things in bright red chalk all over the walls in his corner of the cave.

As Karkat was pondering his escape he heard a noise from the entrance of the cave. A shadowy figure was silhouetted at the opening of the cavern. He was a knight in shining armor. He was perched magnificently on a large, black horse. He gracefully leapt down from the beast, slowly made his way over to the fairy and drew his broken sword. Karkat's eyes were wide with wonder. He felt immense admiration for this brave soul. The Knight lifted his visor to reveal an incredibly cool pair of shades

"Sup," the divine individual asked as more of a statement.

The fragmented sword swung down on Karkat. The fairy cringed as the sword was falling toward him, almost as if in slow motion. There was a loud clank. Metal against metal. The collar from around his neck then fell to the floor, broken in two pieces.

"Yo, I am Sir Strider of Castle Skaia."

Karkat couldn't speak. He was too overwhelmed with the presence of this figure. He stood up slowly and stretched his wings. Sir Strider watched as Karkat rose to his feet. Karkat then realized that the sun had already come up and he had yet to make a visit to Tavros and Gamzee's home.

"Oh no! I have to go quickly!" Karkat lunged toward Sir Strider, giving him an urgent embrace.

"See ya later, dude," Strider waved the fairy goodbye with his sword and casually went on with his day.

Karkat flew as fast as his sparkly little wings could take him, but by the time he got to the boys' home he realized he was just a little too late. Gamzee was standing over Tavros's corpse with a hellish look on his face.

"GAMZEE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Karkat shouted ferociously at the killer.

"They told me to. I had no choice."

"Yes you did, you fuckass!"

"NO!" Gamzee tried to swing at Karkat.

The fairy dodged just in time and flew back down, striking Gamzee in the shoulders with his feet. This knocked the mad-man to the ground.

"Get your glittery butt off of me!" he tried to flail under Karkat's feet.

"Do you realize what you've just done? You killed your best friend!"

Gamzee stopped moving. Karkat held his position for a few minutes and then helped Gamzee to his feet. When he heaved him off the ground Karkat realized he was sobbing.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I told him to go away."

Karkat sighed, put his hands on Gamzee's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Gamzee, if I bring him back will you promise me I won't need to come back here ever again to fix your messes?"

He hesitated at first, but nodded. "I promise."

"Good," he smiled and hugged the boy tightly.

Karkat then walked over to Tavros's limp body, pulled something out of his pocket and shoved it down his throat.

"Agh, what are you doing?"

"Keep your pants on, Makara."

A few moments later Tavros sputtered and coughed, trying to inhale. Gamzee rushed to his side and cradled his companion's head in his lap.

"Tav, you okay? I'm really sorry. I promise I won't do it again."

Tavros looked at Karkat with a questioning look.

Karkat shook his head. "He did it himself. He overpowered them."

Tavros looked at Gamzee and a smile crept across his bloody face. Gamzee pulled Tavros close to him and held him in an embrace for a while.

Karkat silently flew off. Once he was far enough away he started shouting. "IT WAS ABOUT FUCKING TIME HE FIGURED THAT SHIT OUT ON HIS OWN!" and he fluttered off, frustrated and relieved all at once.

**A/N: I literally wrote this for my English exam. Well, minus the swears. My best friend and I were laughing our asses off when I was writing. I cannot wait to hand this shit in. It will be fantastic.**


End file.
